The ice demon
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: After overhearing Laim on the phone... things take a turn when the vampire introduces them all to someone new. Someone from his family even! Things start out well given how... different the other is. Funny even too. But... could there be more to this little demon?
1. The phone call

**Heheh. Figured I'd best get this one on in here. I'd have to do it soon anyway~**

* * *

 _" ... When can you come over...? "_

 _" Tomorrow morning? "_

 _" That would be great~! "_

Nathan began to stir to hearing the voice from across the hall. Rolling over and opening his eyes. Slowly, sitting up. He could swear... that, sounded like Laim. What was he doing up? It was... 2:30 in the morning! Laim was NEVER up this late! Or... early. Whatever. He was never up at this time.

Hesitantly, the fallen angel got up out of bed. Creeping across the hall and peering into the bats room. Finding Laim, pacing the floor as he was talking on his phone (thank Flash Wyatt had gotten them all new phones~). Looking... absolutely bright and cheery. Vibrant. Complete opposite of how he usually was. It... was rather cute really... seeing the usually sassy bat so ecstatic...~

Was... was he talking to a girl...?

" Really? Ah, even better! Bright and early! I can even introduce you to the guys! A-apart from Wyatt of course. You already know him~ "

Really? So, Wyatt knows this person too then...? Someone from their childhood?

" Alrighty Glacy. Do hope you sleep well. Sorry to wake you. Oh... and please don't tell anyone I'm back alive k? ... Cause I don't wanna see them. Ok. Ok thank you. Night~ "

Glacy... a girl then...? Seeing the bat hang up the phone, Nathan scurried back to his room and got into bed. Thinking... it may be best not to tell Laim he'd overheard the call. After all... Laim was rather aggressive. He didn't want the bat too upset with him. Though,... his mind racked through the possibilities of who could've possibly been on the phone with him. Glacy... who had a name like that? It, sounded rather feminine truthfully.

... Why did his mind keep assuming it was a girl? Was he worried it was one? Or was he truly just trying to figure it out?

... Maybe he should just go to sleep for now. After all... Laim said they'd be here in the morning. Surely he'd see soon enough.

* * *

 **Extremely short. But. It's a prolog. Just to get things moving along. ;3**

 **Hope you all liked the first chapter!**


	2. Glacier Evans

**Ummm... I've nothing to say I suppose. XP**

* * *

" Nathan wake up. "

Nathan... mildly taken by the soft yet firm tone there... rolled over and opened his eyes. Looking up and finding Wyatt there. Calm and collected as usual. Just... standing over him. Light poured into the room... it must be morning then.

Still slightly dazed the angel sat up, rubbing his eyes a bit.

" Wha-what time is it Wyatt...? "

" 9am. But. There's someone here Laim wanted everyone to meet. Except me. I already know him... "

Someone who-... Him? The person on the phone last night... was a him?! Quickly the Angel got up, a lot more alert now, saying gently.

" Ah, alright. I'll be down in a minute. Just, let me get dressed. "

The vampire said nothing, simply turning and heading out of the room. Nathan... never less creeped out by how calm he was. Just... Ahhh. No one could be that calm ALL a the time. Shaking it off for now, the fallen angel made a grab for his clothes. Hurrying and getting dressed. Unable to help but wonder who it was Laim wanted them to meet. It, was a he, a guy... who could it be? Glacy... it didn't sound like a guys name. Maybe it was short for something then. Clacy... Clacy... hmm. He didn't know what that could be short for. Nothing sounded right.

Well. Perhaps he shouldn't be inking of this too much. After all... he was about to meet the guy. He may as well just learn his name instead of trying to figure out what it could be.

Pulling on his shirt just a little bit, smoothing out his hair, he began to head downstairs. Hoping he didn't keep the others waiting.

Once down there... he found Laim waiting by the door, smiling brightly as the guys stood in front of him. All just as confused. Laim no doubt getting ready to introduce him to them~ Standing beside Sean, Nathan soon asked gently.

" So. Um... There's someone you wanted us to meet Laim? "

" Uh-huh~ he's just right behind the door. I asked him to wait so I could introduce him~ anyway. Ready Glacy~? "

Opening the door a bit to peer out, the boys could only assume the other boy nodded. So... was he quiet or was he trying to be suspenseful? Either way...

" ... Just let him in Laim. "

Wyatt snipped gently.

" Stop making him stand out in the summer heat. You know he hates the heat. "

 _' Hates the heat...? '_ Nathan mentally pondered. Laim, just laughing to the other there.

" A'right, a'right. Here. Everyone... please welcome... Glacier Evans~! "

At last the door was opened. The boys coming face to face... with a demon. A snowy haired, humanoid demon. This demon had Spikey white hair, cute little white polar bear ears and a stubby polar bear tail, icy blue eyes with black sclera, small black and icy blue demon wings, pale skin, a very light grey sweater, light black jeans, and white boots. He... looked a few years younger than the rest of them. Like... 15 it seemed. His expression was blank but... he gave a small, tiny smile for them. Saying gently in a monotoned voice.

" Glacier is pleased to meet you. "

The boys all recoiled to this, just a little. The monotoned speech and the third person speech. Not really what they were expecting. Buuuut... it did make them smile. This kid seemed sweet~

" Heh. Glacier here is one of my foster brothers. My little brother really. He's a bit on the quiet side, but he's very sweet. He's also an exellent cook and a pro with an axe! "

Glacier blushed slightly to the attention, facial expression not changing. Lance. Saying gently.

" Geez Laim. Whats with you an' hanging around all these emotionless dudes? "

As soon as he said this, Wyatt quickly STOMPED down on his foot, HARD. The scorpion crying out and holding his foot, shooting a glare to Wyatt, who'd turned away coolly. The group all bursting into laughter to this. Glacier, even giving a tiny hah.

" Glacier sees Wyatt has not changed a bit. "

Wyatt turned to the demon, giving a small smirk.

" Yes. Wyatt, has not changed a bit~ "

" So! Since Glacier is only a bit away from summer vacation, I was thinking we could all go out and take a break. Have a beach day even! We deserve to have some fun! You guys in~? "

Amazingly, Wyatt looked... excited. Genuinely excited! Saying hurriedly out in Yami's voice.

" Heck yeah we're in! "

As soon as all eyes landed on him, the bat blushed and looked down, saying quietly.

" Um... y-yes. We're in. "

The boys chuckled to this. Sean clapping a hand on the others back, saying gently.

" Well? Let's get going guys! This is gonna rule~! "

* * *

 **Awww. The boys got to meet little Glacier Evans~ Wonder if things will continue to go well for them~? X3**


	3. Beach day

**Trying to keep up with this. Wish me luck!**

* * *

It didn't take the group long to make it to the beach. All dressed for it too. Like... shorts, sandles, no tops, the basic concept. Except for Wyatt. Wyatt still had his cape. Why he was doing this was beyond them though. It was so hot out, surely he was burning up.

Sean. Taking a minute as the boys were trying to think of something fun they could do. Slowly came over to Wyatt. Speaking gently.

" Hey Wyatt. You really ok wearing that? It's a hot day. "

Wyatt. Calm and cool... turned to Sean. Pulling his hood a bit further over his eyes.

" I have pale skin Sean. I just don't want to get sunburned... "

Sean bit his lip slightly. Is was indeed true, but still... it would still feel better not to wear it at all. Was it just the sun, or was Wyatt still nervous about his ears and tail? Smiling a bit, sure that was it, Sean assured.

" Well, you can put on sunscreen. And besides. You know we're all cool with your ears and tail~ wouldn't you feel better to be free in this kind of summer heat~? "

The bat turned away, Sean very sure the other was going to clam up and not talk to him anymore. When... slowly, the bat lowered his hood, reveling his ears. Before ultimately untying his cape and folding up carefully.

" Find. You win... I'll, give it a shot... "

Sean grinned bright to this, ecstatic truly. Thankful the bat was putting his trust in him~

" Thank you Wyatt. Thank you~ "

The bat blushed a bit before turning to the others, saying gently.

" Where are Glacier and Laim? "

Everyone fell quiet as they looked around. They'd assumed the pair would be here already. They were certainly taking their time...

" Here we are~! '

A voice cheered, the boys turning and finding Laim rushing up to them with Glacier in tow. The ice demon, noooot looking too thrilled. Still wearing his regular attire apparat from being bare foot.

" Sorry I took so long guys. It took me a while to get him to come outside. Little mister doesn't like the heat~ "

" Little mister is taller than Laim... "

Glacier retorted, Laim ducking his head a bit and chuckling.

" Hey you two, glad you made it~ "

Nathan said gently warm, coming up to their side. And, to Glacier, Nathan sweetly smiles at him.

" You too Glacier. It'll be fun day at the beach~ "

" Yeah~! Crash some waves, ice cream, volleyball, watermelon bashing- "

" Watermelon bashing? "

Sean interrupted Lance's excited list, a confused/curious look on his face. Laim chuckled to this.

" Sounds like a blast~! "

Glacier though, blinked gently to this too, head tilting and face, looking puzzled.

" Watermelon Bashing? Glacier, doesn't understand... "

Needing to explain BOTH demons here. Nathan takes the rails, explaining.

" Watermelon Bashing is a Japanese activity to do at the beach in the summer time. With a group of friends, you take turns in trying to bash a watermelon with a bat. "

" Yeah! First, you tie a blindfold around your eyes to cover up your sight. Second, your friends spin you around a bit in place, before you walk, try to find the melon yourself. Relying on your instincts to find it. And three, finding your "target", ya bring the bat down hard and crack that melon to bits! That's how it goes~ "

Lance says all with a smile. Sean understanding this.

" It's a lot of fun. "

Wyatt agreed lowly. Glacier, grinning gently.

" Glacier wants to smash watermelon. "

Laim, laughing to this.

" Well! Glaciers in. Come on! Let's do it~! "

The trio cheered loudly, cheerfully in agreement.

* * *

The group, started with Glacier, going youngest to oldest. Blindfolding the polar bear and giving him a few quick spins before handing him the bat. As Glacier made a few dizzy steps forward, Laim (who's holding the melon up high, Sean beside him) muttered playfully.

" Thank goodness he's not holding an axe~ "

As Glacier was half way to them, he lifted the bat up high, his bare foot soon... stepping on something. Something he'd recognize anywhere. His whole body tensened, the boys visibly noticing a shiver running up his spine. Soon, the boy ripped his blindfold off and looked down, to see he'd stepped on a crab! Fangs tight and eyes wide in a panic, he quickly flew up a bit to get his foot off of it. Swinging his leg back, and kicking the little crab FAR! Right into the ocean!

The trio, watching this, and the crab flown FAR into the ocean. Lance, giving a low soft whistle. Shocked, taken by this they were.

" Glacier, Glacier are you okay? "

Nathan asking in concern, coming to the polar demon's side. Laim, while wanting to be sure his baby brother was ok, wound up bursting into laughter! Falling to the ground and holding his sides. Glacier, unmoving and eyes staying wide. Softly, getting out.

" Glacier est non cancer. Glacier domum reversa est. "

Soon, zipping off at a blinding speed before anyone could say anything else. Sean and Laim, the only ones knowing what he'd said. Slowly coming up to Sean as Laim was still laughing, Wyatt asked

" What did he say? "

" "Glacier said, "Glacier does not like crabs. Glacier returns home now." "

Sean tells Wyatt. The other two, Lance and Nathan, as well himself were concerned and such for the polar demon.

" Glacier, so shocked, scared he looked... Does he, is he afraid of crabs? "

Lance shared softly to the group. Finally, Laim seemed to calm down, gasping slightly and getting back to his feet. Saying gently.

" Ah... ah yeah. Yeah he is. Ah, poor guy- that was so funny I couldn't even calm him down...~ ah. Yeah he is. Has been since we were kids. He, has had a really bad experience with a crab. "

" Oh yes. You told me of that day. "

Wyatt remembered softly, looking down and right ear giving a small twitchy movement.

" Yeah. That day was funny looking back now, but. I still feel REALLY bad for him. "

" Aw... What, exactly happened to Glacier, that day? "

Nathan, curiously wanting to know. As well the other two. Laim smiled a bit half heartedly, looking forward and suddenly... a strange, pink beam of light beamed forward from his forehead. Amazingly... putting up an image for them all to see.

" Glacier helped me put some of these memory pieces together. Sit tight guys~ "

* * *

 **And a chapter end here. Will start up the story in the next one. ;3**

 **Hope You enjoyed.**


	4. The crab story

**Enjoy~**

* * *

 _The scene started, by showing Glacier sitting huddled in his large fridge. Looking like he was 8 in this memory. Leaning against a large bag of ice, and turning on a small tv. Sighing softly in content, smiling smally and bringing up his drink. Watching, ice skating. Happier looking than the group had seen him yet~ though, this didn't last long as the door was opened, it being Ash there._

 _" Sorry little bro. Juuuuuust need an ice cream pop. "_

 _As the older demon searched (Laim in the background looking for a soda), the boys could just SEE Glaciers annoyance. Another voice soon calling._

 _" Hey guys! Check this out! Look what I found at the beach~! "_

 _Ash pulled out from the fridge, the boys' eyes all falling on... a wee, cute looking crab in Bates' hands! As the older demons talked on, Glacier tried to close the fridge, not interested at ALL no doubt. Till Bates stopped him._

 _" Hey hey! Come on dude- don't you wanna say hi~?! "_

 _The older grabbed the little polar demons hand, gently having it pat the crabs shell._

 _" There there. See? Gentle pats~ "_

 _Soon, the crab jumped from Bates hands and began to climb up the little demon._

 _" Aww he likes you~! "_

 _Yet... soon... it's pincers, clamped down HARD, on Glaciers little ear! The wee demons eyes snapping wide open, face blank. A visible shiver running up his spine, as the room went silent._

* * *

The trio, at first, aw'd softly to the cute looking crab. The sweet moment there. Yet to Glacier, with him, and that... Oooh. They flinched. The poor, poor kid...

* * *

 _The demon duo froze up to seeing this. Even Laim in the background moved over to see in shock. Ash, finally getting out gently._

 _" You ok dude? "_

 _No response. Just wide eyes from the little demon. Bates, finally moving, and slowly moving his hand towards the crab._

 _" Here. Let me get that for y-! "_

 _The little ice demon BOLTED from the fridge, shocking the brothers back as he started running. Laim, calling out._

 _" He's going! Hurry! "_

 _A chase began. The small demon running around the living room, before out the front door, Ash in pursuit, before Glacier jumped back in through the window. Still running, and knocking things over like the tv and the bookshelf, before finally falling to the ground. Though, feet still moved, so he circled around in one spot. Comically, really._

 _" Dude Bates! Get some tape! "_

 _Laim cried out, grabbing the panicking little demon, getting kicked in the face in the process._

 _" Ow, ow ow! "_

 _Ash rushed over with a desk chair, him and Laim trying to sit Glacier in it. Bates, finally returning with plastic wrap and wrapping Glacier up into the chair. Laim, finally saying in a panic._

 _" Glacier! Are you ok?! Speak to us dude! "_

 _" Glacier malum, nocere. Malum est malum cancer, malos ... "_

 _" ... Dah heck, he's speaking in Latin guys. This is bad... "_

* * *

" Poor kid. He's out of it... "

Sean muttered softly, frowning to this. The trio feeling horrible for the poor kid.

* * *

 _" ... Ah forget this, I'll remove the crab myself. "_

 _Bates snapped, trying to grab the crab, only for the crab to snap it's other pincer at him._

 _" Ah! Oh, you saucy crab. "_

 _" Here. We need to get him to a hospital or something. "_

 _Ash tried._

 _" They'll be able to help I'm sure. "_

 _" Ok. Quick, we need to go before Storm and Charlotte come home. "_

 _Laim hurried, grabbing the chair and wheeling his little brother out of the house. Bates, stopping a moment to look at the shattered window, saying lowly._

 _" Ah s*** mom and dad are gonna kill us for that... "_

 _Before hurrying after the others._

* * *

The trio, sweat dropped a bit there. No doubt the parents, will be sliiightly peeved off.

* * *

 _The group ran through town, a loud, beautiful bell heard being ring and, sadly, the demons losing their demon features and Laim his vampire ones._

 _" Ah! The hell?! "_

 _" It's Twilight Town Laim. "_

 _Ash reminded him._

 _" If Flash is on patrol the bell tower rings. And any supernatural being in the town will lose their powers. Now, come on we'll take the train! "_

 _As the group boarded the train, Glacier turned to the boy beside him. Finding he... had a hand held electric fan! Unable to help but lean down and catch the extra cool air. Sighing softly and closing his eyes. A gentle, peaceful smile gracing his face~_

* * *

The trio smiled there at that bit, cute to see Glacier enjoying the cool air from that mini hand fan. Sure loves the cold alright~

* * *

 _Finally train stopped, only, the boys found that in their hurry, they'd taken the wrong train. Ash, bringing out his cell phone and calling a cab. Which came surprisingly quick. Though, once in, they came across bad traffic. Glacier, huffing and soon noticing, the air conditioning. Smiling and sighing. Leaning into it. Laim, catching sight of this, and smiling softly._

 _" Heh. Even if ya need the cold, it's cute seeing you enjoying it to much~ "_

* * *

" Aw, how cute...~ You sure do like Glacier, truly Laim. "

Nathan, softly said with a smile.

" Heh. Yeah I do. He's a sweet kid. "

Laim said gently, smiling warmly.

* * *

 _" Say driver, can you go a little faster? "_

 _Ash asked gently, the driver, calling back._

 _" Sure thing! Here's some open lanes! "_

 _Next thing they knew... the driver, pulled to the OPPOSITE side of the street! The boys- even Glacier- letting out screams to this. Each one clinging to each other for dear life._

 _" Dude! You're on the wrong side of the road! "_

 _Bates cried, Laim, soon catching Glaciers terrified expression. Frowning to it, before snapping at the driver._

 _" Stop the car you maniac! "_

 _In an instant the car was at a halt, the boys immediately getting out and darting towards the sidewalk._

 _" Exterruerat, exterruerat Glacier. Stultus est demens coegi. Cancri, adhuc facerem Glacier... "_

 _Glacier whimpered, hurting ear twitching and turning slightly red, eyes shutting tight._

* * *

The trio GASPED with shocked TERROR! That maniac driver, the flippin heck?! Though relieved greatly they weren't hurt, still. Poor Glacier...

* * *

 _"_ _... Ugh! Why must humans be so stupid?! "_

 _Laim cried out, Ash answering lowly._

 _" Simple. Because they're humans. "_

 _" Hah! Nice. "_

 _Laim laughed, the pair high fiving each other._

 _" Alright. It's still a couple miles till we get to the hospital. We'd better get going. Glacier, ready t-? "_

 _Turning, the three found the polar demon holding an axe up to his ear, and the crab! The three panicking and wheeling him away, Bates taking away the weapon._ _The more they ran, the more Glacier began to mumble. Only, now it wasn't Latin. It was just gibberish. Bates stopped a moment, truly wishing they had their speed. They needed to be faster. Turning, his eyes landed, on a tandem bike. Grinning, he grabbed it and hurried up to his brothers._

 _" Hey guys! We can use this! We can tie Glaciers chair to it, and go faster! "_

 _" Uh, there's only two seats genius."_

 _Laim pointed out, Bates, laughing._

 _" Uh, you're riding on my back genius. "_

 _" What? Why?! "_

 _" Laim is short that's why... "_

 _Glacier mumbled softly, Ash and Bates laughing as the bat turned bright red._

 _" Urgh... fine... "_

* * *

Sean and Lance laughed to that funny. Nathan, chuckled softly as he aw'd mentally at his the bats cute blushy~

* * *

 _The group hurried as fast as they could. Though, it wasn't too smooth for Glacier, who would crash into things if the demons took a sharp turn. Panicking more, when the crab began trying to snip the rope! Even managed too! Quickly he grabbed the rope with his teeth, trying in all to hang on. Although, after one last sharp turn, his grip vanished. The little one rolling down a STEEP hill. It, taking a few moments for the demons to even notice!_

 _The demons quickly hurried after the polar demon, not seeing him, yet had known he'd gone down the hill. Skidding to a stop once down, sending Laim flying due to the suddenness. Ash and Bates panicking and hurrying over to the vampire, finding he had been launched into a trash can. Bates, chuckling as Ash helped the vampire out._

 _" You guys suck... "_

 _Laim growled, plucking some excess garbage from his hair. Turning, and finding the chair and the crab in the! But... Glacier, wasn't there. The three looking at each other, frowning in mild worry. Wondering, where their little brother had run off to._

* * *

"Where'd Glacier ran off to?" Lance mumbled softly, he and the two worried and concerned to where the polar demon was now.

* * *

 _The three looked around for a while, calling out for Glacier. Before, taking a rest at the side of the curb. "_

 _" Why did he take off like that? We were helping! "_

 _Bates asked in worry._

 _" ... At least he got the crab off his ear... "_

 _Ash admitted gently, kicking the crab from him._

 _" Stupid crab... "_

 _Laim turned to the side, thinking of where Glacier might have gone. Remembering, how into the cold he was today. And, briefly remembering the show he'd been watching before all this mess. Just like that, it hit him. The little bat standing up swiftly and shouting._

 _" I know where he went! "_

 _The three, rushed into a near by ice rink, the man up front calling._

 _" We're closing in ten minutes! "_

 _" Thank you! "_

 _Laim called out. The three, now at the ice, Laim calling out._

 _" Look! There he is! "_

 _There. In the middle of the ice, was Glacier. Laying there, looking much more relaxed and content._

 _" He looks so peaceful... "_

 _" I'll go get him! "_

 _Bates called, Laim grabbing his arm._

 _" No no. Let's leave him be. He's had a long day. "_

* * *

" Aw, that sweetie. "

Nathan smiled gently as he watched this scene. The trio, glad to see the young one finally, pain free and now relaxing in his zone of comfort. The scene faded, Laim smiling softly.

" At least there was a happy ending. He's been scared of the little crabbies ever since though. Can't say I blame him. "

The trio smiled in agreement. Nathan, looking up at the batty softly, smiling.

" You really are a great big brother to Glacier. Although your past with family, such. You always did care about him, sincerely and sweetly. So cute~ "

" Heh. Yeah. It's, nice being with him again too. "

Laim smiled softly to this, before, it fell softly.

" He's... been a bit more distant lately. Something seems wrong with him... I, I worry for him... "

The trio frowned to hearing this. Poor Glacier. Might he, be hiding something? What is the young polar demon, thinking these days, now...?

" Oh... Could, can't we help, in any way? "

Nathan gently said to Laim.

" Yeah. Ya got us. We care about Glacier as our lil' pal, too. "

Sean sincerely tells Laim. Lance nodding gently.

" Cant we help at all? "

Laim smiled gently to this, nodding. Touched to this really. How willing they were to help...~

" Thanks guys. I, I know it's hard to tell how he's feeling. I just, there are ways to tell you know? He's been extra quiet and distant lately. It's... "

Smile falling again, he admitted.

" ... It's scary... "

" Aww... it's ok Laim. We'll get to the root of this. "

Nathan said gently to the bat. Determined to help fix whatever might be troubling Glacier...

* * *

 **Yay new chappie~ hope you guys enjoyed~**


	5. Pushing away

**Gah... I gotta get back into this. ^u^"**

* * *

The boys set off the next morning, heading to Laims old home. Laim... while wanting to help Glacier... was PRAYING his family wasn't home. He didn't want them to know he was alive. He didn't wanna come back home... soon. They were there. The bat giving the door a good knocking. Ash, having answered the door, much to Laims displeasure. Shocked too it seemed.

This Ash... was obviously a demon-vampire. Probably electric demon by his eyes. His eyes were a yellowish-orange color. He had deep ocean blue devil horns and Devils tail, long vampire ish fangs, a torn up black jacket torn at the sleeves, a light grey, long sleeved shirt beneath, yellowish-orange jeans and black boots. His hair was short, yet very Spikey. A light icy blue it was too, with a yellow streak spiked through it too~

" ... Laim...? "

" Ah shoot, forgot you guys thought I was still dead... "

Laim mumbled softly, mildly lying really, yelping as he was suddenly trapped in an Ash death hug!

" Holy monkey moly Laim- it's so cool to see you alive again! H-how is- ah I don't even care how! You're alive~! "

" Ash! Put me down! "

" So, this is your Bro, Ash huh? "

Sean said here to Laim, though mostly to himself. The trio, smiling to how excited and joyful the older demon here looked. Adorable, sweet~ Ash chuckled softly, gently putting Laim down.

" Sorry. Couldn't resist~ anyway. Hey Wyatt~ "

Wyatt nodded slightly Ash's way, the demon chuckling.

" Ya haven't changed a bit shortie~ These your friends Laim? "

" Yes. We're friends of Laim and Wyatt. Nice to meet you, Ash. "

Nathan gently greets Ash with a soft smile.

" I'm Nathan Hollow. "

" He's the baby, youngest kid~ "

Sean cackled playfully, arm around the fallen angel as he grins brightly.

" Name's Sean Slather, and that's Lance Stinger. Cool to meet ya man. "

" Heh. Cool to meet you all too. "

Ash said warmly, soon chuckling and leaning on the door frame.

" So. Laim. I'm assuming you didn't come to see us, but rather, you came to see Glacier, is that correct? "

" Yeah. That's right. "

" Knew so. He's up in his room. Use small words, ok? He's been a bit slow lately~ "

" Thank you Ash. "

Nathan softly gives his thanks, Sean and Lance nod too gently. Once up in Glaciers room, they found it seemingly empty. Until, they found a fridge in the room. Laim, going over to it and knocking on it. Some rumbling was heard inside, then silence for a few moments. Until finally, it was opened. Glacier, sitting there at the bottom, back leaning on a large pack of ice.

" How may Glacier help you? "

The trio smiled softly in seeing Glacier, glad to see he's all right and content looking. Laim smiled softly as well, sitting on his knees beside the other. Saying gently.

" Hey there Glacier. Sorry we were just worried after ya took off like that. Everything ok little bro? "

" Glacier is fine. "

They waited to see if he'd say something else, but... nothing came. Glacier stayed silent. Laim was right, he seemed to be real quiet. Deciding to try his step here in helping out. Sitting on his knees now, too, beside Laim. Nathan smiles warmly at Glacier.

" Well since we're here, we can all hang together, right here. Us guys can just chat to each other, do what we like and please. "

" Yeah, exactly. "

Sean, bending down slightly to their level, looking to Glacier.

" For starters: Do you have anything, anything that you'd like to say, or do man? Anything at all, get out of your chest? "

" Talk about anything on your mind? "

Lance gently tried too. Glacier blinked softly, looking at all of them for a moment. Looking almost, hesitant. Frowning slightly, he finally spoke.

" No. Glacier has nothing to talk about. Glacier is just happy to be on summer break, and to be out of heat. Fridge is cold and nice. Glacier wants to be alone. "

The trio mentally frowned. Easily saw the hesitation, whatever Glacier was keeping inside, from them.

" You sure man? Wont ya get lonesome, later? "

Lance softly asks in soft concern, gently.

" We do know, and respect your need and love of the cold and your fridge, Glacier... But, you know that, anything was bothering you. If you have a problem. Or keeping something hidden, not telling anyone... It's truly best, to talk with someone you trust. Laim, or your family even. "

Nathan gently says this all. Glacier, looked down to this, fingers tightening on his jeans. Wyatt and Nathan, noticing something on the arm of his sweater that the others couldn't quite see. Something, a dark red... The ice demon, soon saying.

" Glacier is fine. Just wants to rest... "

In a swift movement he pulled the door closed, almost hitting Laims head in the swift movement. The trio flinched mildly. Saddened and such, unable to get Glacier to open up to them.

" Guys... "

Nathan, slowly softly, began to them.

" Did you maybe, anyone notice that, dark red stain, on the arm of Glacier's sleeve? "

" What? "

Sean blinked, confused and curious as well Lance.

" I did too. "

Wyatt said softly, the others hearing a touch of worry in his voice. Laim, looking between the two, before his eyes settled on Nathan.

" What are you, saying Nathan...? "

Frowning. Not wanting to say, the most likely wrong here.

" I think... Glacier, might be, inflicting, self harm on himself... "

Sadly lowering his eyes, feeling awful. The two, shocked and worried to hear that. Laim stayed quiet for a moment. Face calm, like he'd heard a wrong answer. Before getting out.

" No. I know he's not. Glacier, isn't the type. He wouldn't do something like that... "

" Laim... "

Understanding the bats feelings. Nathan gently placed his hand on the bats shoulder.

" No one wants to think that's the case... But still. It's a possibility, man. "

Sean solemnly said to Laim, frowned softly. Both he and Lance, feeling bad.

" It shouldnt be... "

Laim mumbles, eyes narrowed slightly.

" ... Why don't we give him some space? He won't talk to us anyhow... "

Knowing, right now Glacier wouldn't talk to them anymore, for now.

" Sounds good Laim. "

Lance softly said in agreement. He and the two, deciding to let the polar demon alone to himself.

* * *

Once home, the group was left in silence. Watching tv really. Laim, only able to think back to Glacier. Truly praying he was well, and not, actually, hurting himself... and this quiet behavior... didn't go unnoticed by the others. Everyone easily seeing how quiet the normally sassy bat was. Nathan... feeling horrible for bringing it up now... causing the bat such sadness...

At last. Lance decided to break the silence.

" You ok man? "

" ... Huh? "

Laim said gently, looking up and seemingly snapping back to reality.

" O-oh. Yeah I'm fine thanks... "

The trio frowned gently.

" We know, you know? We're worried for Glacier too. "

" Yet not as much as you, am certain Laim. "

Nathan placed his hand gently on Laim's shoulder, Sean frowning to this.

" ... I can't help it... "

Laim mumbled softly, head lowering and eyes hidden.

" He... he was always the strong one in the family... what happened to him when I died...? How did he change? Is he ok...? "

" Laim. We will find the solution. We'll help in finding out what is the matter what Glacier, what he's hiding inside. "

Nathan gently says to Laim.

" I promise. We all will do what it takes to help your young brother. "

Laim smiled gently, pulling Nathan close to him.

" Thank you... all of you. Here's to hoping we can do it. "

* * *

 **Ok guys. This is the last chapter, since things escalated so quickly from the crab. Continue! In the next story~ ;3**


End file.
